Dipeptidyl peptidase-IV (DPP-IV), a serine protease belonging to the group of post-proline/alanine cleaving amino-dipeptidases, specifically removes the two N-terminal amino acids from proteins having proline or alanine in position 2.
Although the physiological role of DPP-IV has not been completely established, it is believed to play an important role in neuropeptide metabolism, T-cell activation, gastric ulceration, functional dyspepsia, obesity, appetite regulation, impaired fasting glucose (IFG) and diabetes.
DPP-IV has been implicated in the control of glucose metabolism because its substrates include the insulinotropic hormones Glucagon like peptide-1 (GLP-1) and Gastric inhibitory peptide (GIP). GLP-1 and GIP are active only in their intact forms, removal of their two N-terminal amino acids inactivates them.
In vivo administration of synthetic inhibitors of DPP-IV prevents N-terminal degradation of GLP-1 and GIP, resulting in higher plasma concentrations of these hormones, increased insulin secretion and, therefore, improved glucose tolerance. Therefore, such inhibitors have been proposed for the treatment of patients with Type 2 diabetes, a disease characterised by decreased glucose tolerance. (Hoist, J. J., Deacon, C. F. Diabetes 47 (1998) 1663-70)
Diabetic dyslipidemia is characterized by multiple lipoprotein defects, including moderately high serum levels of cholesterol and triglycerides, small LDL particles, and low levels of HDL cholesterol. The results of recent clinical trials reveal beneficial effects of cholesterol-lowering therapy in diabetic and non-diabetic patients, thus supporting increased emphasis on treatment of diabetic dyslipidemia. The National Cholesterol Education Program's Adult Treatment Panel II advocated this need for intensive treatment of diabetic dyslipidemia.
Obesity is a well-known risk factor for the development of many very common diseases such as atherosclerosis, hypertension and diabetes. The incidence of obese people and thereby also these diseases is increasing throughout the entire industrialised world. Except for exercise, diet and food restriction no convincing pharmacological treatment for reducing body weight effectively and acceptably currently exist. However, due to its indirect but important effect as a risk factor in mortal and common diseases it will be important to find treatment for obesity or appetite regulation. Even mild obesity increases the risk for premature death, diabetes, hypertension, atherosclerosis, gallbladder disease and certain types of cancer. In the industrialised western world the prevalence of obesity has increased significantly in the past few decades. Because of the high prevalence of obesity and its health consequences, its prevention and treatment should be a high public health priority. At present a variety of techniques are available to effect initial weight loss. Unfortunately, initial weight loss is not an optimal therapeutic goal. Rather, the problem is that most obese patients eventually regain their weight. An effective means to establish and/or sustain weight loss is the major challenge in the treatment of obesity today.
Several compounds have been shown to inhibit DPP-IV, but all of these have limitations in relation to the potency, stability, selectivity, toxicity, and pharmacodynamic properties. Thus, there is a need for the provision of DPP-IV inhibitors that are superior with respect to one or more of the above listed properties, and which will be useful for the treatment of conditions, which may be regulated or normalised by inhibition of DPP-IV.